


Celebration - Hyungwonho

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun wants to be added to Kihyuns and Hyunwoos relationship, Confession, Fluff, Kihyun is the mom, M/M, Monsta X is celebrating, Multi, Romantic Fluff, WONHO IS WHIPPED, Wonho has a crush on Hyungwon, and Shownu the dad, monsta x ot7 - Freeform, surprisingly no one is sleeping in this one, using of real life names, we're making a progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Wonho signed the contract for his new company and now he's celebrating with his former members - and crush.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Kudos: 30





	Celebration - Hyungwonho

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter at the day when it was confirmed that Wonho is back  
> Monsta x is the group I stan the longest and the boys means a lot to me so yeah,,, I had to write a OS when we got him back and I hope you can enjoy this OS

°•●•○•●•°  
looking at you I got one thing on my mind  
I really really wanna love you  
Love U - Monsta X  
°•●•○•●•°

A phone call was all it took to inform his members... his ex-members about the news. He really missed the stage, his fans, everything.

"Hey Kihyun-ah." He greeted as soon as the mom of the group picked up the call. "Hey Hoseok! How'd it go?" The members knew that he tried to get into another company after he left the group. The other six were still really mad that a single woman was able to destroy everything they fought for. They did a survival-show together, debuted in different languages, lived together... they're a family.

And this woman thought she had to hate on their second oldest member?

They remembered how every one of them told Hoseok that he didn't have to leave. They would've found a way out together.

But Hoseok being Hoseok wouldn't allow his brothers to get in trouble.

"It went well, they accepted me!" The older smiled slightly when he thought about Kihyuns happy hamster-face. The talented main vocal he cherished so much. He imagined Hyunwoos seal-like smile and the proud expression in his eyes. He was the best leader the seven boys could have got. Minhyuk... Minhyuk always was something else but Hoseok cherished him for that. He imagined how the younger would hug him. He imagined how Jooheons dimples would show when he smiled at the news. Changkyun would act like he didn't care but deep down he would be extremely happy that his Hyung is happy. Changkyun always had a hard time and tried to hold an image but soon the members found out how to break his façade, how to see the youngest genuinely happy.

And then there was Hyungwon. The boy that always seemed tired, the pretty and talented giant. And unfortunately his crush since... well since Hyungwhonho was a thing. Since the two had a dance stage together during the survival-show.

He remembered every detail of the dance stage. They danced to sexy back by Justin Timberlake, they introduced themselves with their ship name... and everything that the younger did made Hoseok fall in love with him even more.

He never told him though. And now it is too late. Even IF Hyungwon would've had a crush on him he would never date him especially not after he left the group.

Anyways, back into the phone call with the hamster.

"That's great Hyung!" The younger exclaimed happily. "I'm going to tell the others and then we'll celebrate!" "Alright, let's do this Kihyunie. I'll pick the phone up whenever you call, alright?" "I know Hyung it's not like you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing since six years." He chuckled. After that there was an uncomfortable silence. "Yeah so..." Hoseok said after awkward minutes that felt like hours. "I'll hang up then." "Alright, talk to you later!"

After Kihyun told the other boys – who reacted exactly like the vocalist predicted – the seven met up in a restaurant they used to visit a lot. Jooheon and Minhyuk imminently run up to the older and hugged him close. The two boys always seemed quite childish but when you get to know them better you know how responsible both of them are, especially Minhyuk towards the bee. He always cared a lot about the younger and Changkyun and Hoseok had made a bet a long time ago when the two will start dating. Kihyun and Hyunwoo secretly hold hands, like they always did. Changkyun next to them seemed like their child when he actually told the bunny-like boy that he loved to be taken care of by them. And since that he tried to make 2hyun aware of the thing called polyamory relationship.

His tries wasn't exactly successful but the youngest appreciated the attempt.

He hugged both boys close to his chest. "I missed you too." He chuckled. After the two left him alone the unofficial parents hugged him and bid their congrats, followed by the youngest. After the five boys were down only Hyungwon was left. He came closer and hugged the muscular boy as well. "You did it Hyung." He mumbled. "Yes, I succeeded. How've you been?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he was still holding the boy in his arms.

They talked for a bit until they heard a noise by the other boys. "Are you going to sit down or...?" The oldest asked. "Of course, I'm sorry." He sat down, not missing how Hyungwon took the place next to him.

"Let's order and talk afterwards." Being the team leader he is he acknowledged what everyone wanted before they could even say anything and ordered for all of them.

"So what's new?" Hoseok awkwardly started the conversation. "Nothing much, practice you know the usual." Hoseok nodded. It was quiet and it felt weird. It never was quiet between them they talked about everything. But now... too many unspoken words, too many things happened, too long phone calls took them all the news to talk about away.

"So Minhyuk-ah, Jooheon-ah you're still not together?" The only not-band-member joked. "You see..." Minhyuk started blushing. "And no one told me? The betrayal!"

And with that everything was like it used to be, the awkward tension was broken.

They joked and laughed with each other as if there wouldn't be any change.

Finally they celebrated Hoseoks new beginning as they should.

After hours passed by Hyungwon asked Hoseok if they could have a one-to-one talk and of course the older agreed. The other members looked at them in joy already discussing who would ask who out. Well they got louder as the two left the table and even the restaurant.

"What do you want to talk about?" "Wait a second please." Hoseok nodded and sat down on a bench, looking at the river. Yes Hyungwon that classic bitch took him to the Han River. "See..." He started after a bit. "I wanted to tell you this a lot earlier but I was scared that it would make things awkward between us, so I kept quiet. But now..." "Now you can kick me out of your life if you want to." Hyungwon chuckled. "I would never want you out of my life. But I thought if you think I'm stupid afterwards it would be better for both of us." "What's going on Hyungwonie, I'm getting honestly concerned." The taller looked at the sky, it became dark. "Please don't hate me but... I like you Hyung. I always have." He buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. Hoseok took a deep breath, shocked by what he just got told. "Hey don't cry Wonie." He took his hands away from his face. "Look at me. Good boy." He smiled. "It's good that you like me." He looked into he teary eyes of the younger. "Because I like you too."


End file.
